Curtis Scott
Reverend Curtis Scott is a priest who is heavily involved in some the cases involving SVU. He is notorious or using the media to spread his message across for the person he is advocating for. History He is first seen at the hospital after Mehcad Carter is shot and later defends him when he is accused of serial rape. After Mehcad is cleared and his shooter Jolene Castillo is charged with his murder he testifies at his trial about his character. He later accuses ADA Rafael Barba of not protecting Mechad's reputation while opposing counsel slandered him. He is later seen outside the courtroom when Jolene is found not guilty and Mehcad's parents urges the press not to riot and to let this go. ("American Tragedy"). He is seen toasting Senator Alex Munoz who is running for the office of Mayor and declares his support. When Munoz is later arrested for sexting with a fifteen year-old, he berades Barba that he threw away New York's best chance at urban renewal because of "a zipper problem." ("October Surprise"). When Detective Amaro shoots a kid named Yusef Barre, thinking he was shooting at him and another officer, he immediately assumes it is racially motivated, thinking Amaro shot him knowing he didn't have a gun. He and Captain Cragen argue over the incident and Curtis leaves warning Cragen that everyone is watching them and they can't cover this up. He is later seen at a press conference and makes a statement implying that this was a racially motivated shooting and the new administration had better send a clear message with Amaro. He is later seen with Yusef and his family and friends as they get ready to testify. When the grand jury decides not to indict Amaro, Amaro comes over to try to talk to Yusef but Reverend Curtis stops him and they all walk away from him. ("Amaro's One-Eighty"). He is later seen when an Arabian woman named Heba Salim is raped and Curtis immediately tells Sergeant Benson in her officer that she was raped because of her appearance. He continues to push the hate crime angle and tells them that the community does't trust the NYPD, they only trust Reverend Curtis and they need to listen to him. He reluctantly works with ADA Barba in reassuring the family, but is infuriated when he finds out a reporter is asking about the incident. When the reporter, Jimmy MacArthur, reports that Heba lied about being raped, Reverend Curtis gathers a group of people and press to voice his outrage at Heba's revictimization at the hands of the press and NYPD. He and Jimmy argue on camera about the whole incident and incites the crowd. When a video of the rape is discovered Curtis is called in with Heba to discuss her possibility of testifying against her rapists with Reverend Scott telling Sergeant Benson that he will discuss it with the family. ("Criminal Stories"). Reverend Curtis later comes to another man's defense when a man named A.J. Martin is accused of striking his baby momma at the time, Paula. He is seen at a press conference where Paula defends A.J. and claims that him hitting her was not his fault and she is not a victim. He later testifies at A.J.'s trial and conveys that A.J. is a good man and isn't capable of hurting Paula. When ADA Barba cross-examines him, he goes after the fact that he has only seen A.J. at his best and refuses to see his bad side. When the jury returns with a guilty verdict, he is shocked and escorts Paula to the elevator and listens to her tell off SVU that what they did was worse then what he did. ("Spousal Privilege"). Appearances SVU Season 15 *American Tragedy *October Surprise *Amaro's One-Eighty *Criminal Stories SVU Season 16 *Spousal Privilege Category:SVU Characters Category:SVU Recurring Characters Category:Males